


Role Models

by junietuesday25



Series: #chill summer [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chill Summer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25
Summary: Jeremy stumbles to his feet, grabbing a nearby table to steady himself.“You—” he swallows “—you look like Eric William Morris.”





	Role Models

**Author's Note:**

> Since Be More Chill is closing on August 11, in celebration of this musical we love, [@american-bodyrentals](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr created a [prompt list](https://american-bodyrentals.tumblr.com/post/185987616992/heres-the-prompt-list-i-made-some-people-from) for artists and writers to make a fanwork for Be More Chill every day of July. I combined today's and yesterday's prompts, which were "Two River's Production" and "SQUIP"!

Jeremy stumbles to his feet, grabbing a nearby table to steady himself.

“You—” he swallows “—you look like Eric William Morris.”

My default mode. But I can see that you might prefer taking instructions from—

**Jake Boyd—**

Will Connolly—

George Salazar—

Gerard Canonico—

Or Stephanie Hsu—

“Uh, Eric is fine!” Jeremy says quickly. “Can everyone see you?”

I exist only in your mind. All they see is you having an animated conversation with yourself. So don’t do that. Just think at me.

_Ooh, like that musical where—_

I can see this is going to be difficult. You need to be more—

 _Nice?_ Subconsciously, Jeremy adds, pacing, because pacing at least isn’t as weird as just standing there, _I’ll turn it around, wait and see—_

 _Chill._ And making musical references is _not_ the way to achieve that. Musicals are uncool for a male your age. People will call you gay.

_But I’m bi?_

No one will take you seriously if you’re bisexual.

_Well, technically I’m not bisexual, I’m actually ace—_

Even worse.

_…You don’t sound like Eric William Morris. He’s too nice._

Irrelevant. I am programmed to assume a form that you would take instructions from, regardless of the model’s personality. Again, would you prefer to take instructions from George Salazar—?

_No! That’s even worse! They don’t call him “Saladbar” for nothing—_

Participating in stan Twitter is highly uncool, Jeremy. We have a _lot_ of work to do.


End file.
